Ash's New School Life: An Amourshipping Fanfic
by TheAshkachu
Summary: The Kanto Region, the home region of a young boy named Ash Ketchum. Ash and his mom, Dellia, just moved to a new house in Pallete Town. Having to move in a new town, Ash was also transferred into a new academy where he met a a girl named Serena.
1. Chapter 1: New Home, New Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFIC!**

It was a bright and shining morning in Kanto, where a young man is about to go to his new school.

"Hold on mom... I can't find my pokeballs..." said sleepy Ash.

"RING RING RING RING RING!" ringed the alarm clock.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Ash as he fell over his bed. "What day is it? Oh crap! It's the day I go to my new school!" rushing into the bathroom in his boxers.

"Ash!" yelled his mom. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming Mom!" yelled Ash.

After eating his mom's breakfast, he quickly put on his shoes and said "I'm going!" rushing out of the house.

Ash knew he was going to be late to his new school until a blonde girl on her bike was about to crash into Ash. As soon as the young girl notices the boy running, she yelled "WATCH OUT!"

"Wha-ahahahahat?!" screamed Ash.

The girl's bike has crashed into Ash. As Ash came out of conciousness, he saw the girl on top of him.

"Are you okay miss?" Ash asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm alright. More importantly, Are YOU okay?" asked the mysterious girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You were pretty going fast on your bike there." said Ash.

"Please forgive me, I was rushing to my school, I'm running late." said the girl.

As the girl said that, he notices Ash's clothing, it was the uniform of her school.

"I never seen this young boy before, yet he is wearing the boy's uniform of my school. He must be new! Yeah! That's it!" thought the girl.

"Oh my! Look at the time, I have to go or I'll be late for class. Sorry again!" the girl picked up her bike and took off.

"I didn't had the chance to ask her name... Oh well... It's not like I'm going to see here again." Ash said as he stood up and rushed to his school.

Ash has finally arrived at his new school, he was new to the place that he doesn't know where the faculty room was. He saw a student near him and asked "Excuse me, I'm new here, could you point me to where the faculty room is?"

"Sure!" says the student.

As soon as the student pointed to where the faculty room was, Ash thanked him and went to the faculty room to meet his new homeroom teacher.

"You must be Ash Ketchum. My name's Cynthia, I'll be your homeroom teacher as of now." says his homeroom teacher.

"Let's go meet your new classmates Ash" Cynthia said.

"Lead the way teach." said Ash.

Ash was really nervous as they walk into the room.

"Students, we have a new student in our class. Could you please introduce yourself?" Cynthia said.

"Uhm... Hi, My name's Ash Ketchum. My family just moved here. Hope we could all be friends." Ash said in his introduction.

"Okay, now for your seat... Hmm... Ah! You can have that empty seat next to Serena." His teacher said. "Serena is the student council president, so if you have any questions, you can ask her."

After seeing the girl named Serena, he quickly realized that she was the girl who had crashed into him on her bike.

"IT'S YOU!" yelled Ash.

"Hi! Glad you could be in my class Ash." said Serena.

"How do you know my name?" Ash asked Serena.

"You just introduced yourself to us dummy." giggled Serena.

"Oh, right." sighed Ash.

"Alright, let's begin our lesson." Cynthia said.

After a few periods, lunch time has started and Ash was thinking where to eat.

"Hmm... where should I eat?" said Ash as to he has no idea where to go eat.

"Hey Ash!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, it's you Serena." said Ash.

"Wanna eat lunch with me in the cafeteria?" asked Serena.

"Uhm, sure... I guess." said Ash.

"Awesome! Come, I want you to meet my friends." said Serena.

"On second thought, I rather not." exclaimed Ash.

"Why not?" asked Serena as she was confused to Ash's answer.

"You're the Student Council President, you're like the most popular girl on campus, I'll just ruin your reputation." Ash explained.

"Stupid, I might be popular, but that doesn't mean I can't hang out with you." Serena smiled.

"Fine." Ash sighed.

Heading towards the cafeteria, Ash noticed some of the students murmuring stuff while they look at Ash and Serena.

"Uhm, Serena?" Ash whispered into Serena's ear.

"Hmm? What is it Ash?" asked Serena.

"I really do think this is a bad idea. People are glarring at me like I'm a criminal." said Ash.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're pretty handsome Ash." said Serena while a small blush creeped up on her cheek.

"What was that?" asked Ash.

"Oh nothing." giggled Serena.

Entering the cafeteria, Ash and Serena saw a bunch of students waving. They went over the the students waving, they were Serena's friends.

"Yo Serena! Whose the lucky guy huh?" said a guy wearing glasses.

"So Serena has finally found a man." said a girl sitting next to Serena.

"Cut it out guys! It ain't like that..." Serena blushed.

"Don't just stand there Serena, introduce us!" said another girl.

"This is Ash Ketchum, he's new to our class." said Serena.

"N-n-nice to m-m-meet you." Ash said in a shy tone.

"Ash, no need to be shy." said Serena. "The guy wearing glasses is Clemont. The girl sitting next to me is his young sister, Bonnie. And this is May, my best friend."

"He's pretty handsome, don't you think Serena?" said May.

Serena didn't respond as she was blushing.

Classes had ended and Ash was getting ready to head home. On his way home, he was asked by his mother to buy some groceries.

After buying some stuff for his mother from the grocery, he saw a blonde girl with earphones on. "That girl looks familiar." said Ash. The girl wasn't paying attention to her surroundings while she was listening to her music. Ash then saw a car driving fast towards the girl.

Ash didn't know what to do, instead, he dropped his groceries and rushed towards the girl to push her away from the direction where the car was driving. Ash was able to save the girl in time but Ash took severe injuries. Before fainting, Ash took a quick look at the girl. It was Serena!

"OH MY GOD! ASH!" yelled Serena.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFIC!**

Ash was sent to the hospital after saving a girl named Serena. Waking up from unconsciousness, He saw his mother crying in tears seeing her son in the hospital in his first day at school.

"Mom? I'm fine." said Ash.

"Ms. Ketchum? Could you please come with me outside?" the doctor said to his mother.

After a few minutes, a nurse came in with a blonde girl with her.

"Thanks Nurse." says Serena.

"No problem." says the nurse.

"Ash? You okay?" asked Serena.

"Serena? Yeah I'm doing fine." said Ash. "Why are you crying Serena?" Ash added.

"It's all my fault, I should've been watching where I was going. It's because of me you're here." Serena cried.

"Serena..." said Ash trying to make her stop crying. "It's not your fault. Come on, stop crying."

"I was right about you. You're really kind, ever since the time I first met you. It was your first day in our school and on your way home, you got injured because of me." said Serena. "When are you getting released?" asked Serena.

"With these injuries? Probably a couple of days or so..." said Ash.

"Cheer up, at least my injuries weren't that major." Ash added.

"I have to go home, take care Ash." said Serena as she waves at Ash to say goodbye.

Ash was finally released from the hospital after four days. His mom picked him up from the hospital. On their way back to their house, Ash's mom asked Ash.

"How are your injuries Ash? Does it still hurt?"

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine" said Ash.

"By the way, a girl named Serena was visiting the house almost everyday asking if you were released. Is she your girlfriend?" said Ash's mom.

"There's no way a guy like me would be in a relationship with the most popular girl in school." said Ash.

"Hmm? It sure looked like she has a crush on you when she was visiting." Ash's Mom added.

The next day, Ash was able to go to school again. When he arrived in his classroom, all his classmates were gathering over to Ash telling him how heroic of him to save Serena.

"Guys! Stop bugging Ash! He just got released." said Serena. "Welcome Back Ash!" said Serena.

The teacher stepped in and greeted Ash "Why Ash, how are your injuries? I hope you'll be able to catch up."

"I'm fine Ms. Cynthia, thanks for asking." said Ash.

In the middle of class, he saw a girl outside waving at him. He didn't know who she was. She was making gestures telling Ash to meet her after school at the school entrance which Ash was able to understand.

"Ash, there's somethi-" said Serena as she was cut off by Ash.

"Sorry Serena, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" said Ash.

Following what the girl he saw waving at him told him to meet with her, he saw the girl waiting at the school entrance.

"Uhm, were you the one waving at me earlier?" asked Ash.

"Ash, don't you remember me?" asked the girl while she hugged Ash.

"Uhhh, What are you doing? Wait a minute? Misty?! Misty! It is you!" said Ash meeting his old childhood friend.

"It's been a long time Ash, I heard you transferred here and got injured saving the student council president." said Misty.

"You did?" said Ash.

After a couple of hours talking about what had happened to them. We go to Serena's house.

"Serena! Dinners ready!" said Serena's mom, Grace.

No response from her daughter.

"Serena!" called her mother again.

Having no response, her mother went to her room to find her crying.

Back to Ash and Misty.

"Hey Ash, Do you have a girlfriend yet? You should have, I mean your so handsome!" said Misty.

"Listen Misty, You have a boyfriend don't you? Why are you flirting with me?" asked Ash.

"We broke up... two months ago." said Misty.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, still don't flirt with me, I'm your childhood friend right?" said Ash.

"Say... Ash, would you please go ou-" said Misty before she was cut off by Ash's phone.

"Hold on Misty, Hello?" said Ash as he answered the phone. It was a number he wasn't familiar with.

"Hello? Is this Ash Ketchum?" asked a woman in the phone.

"You are speaking with him." said Ash.

"Oh good, I'm Serena's mother, could you please come pay Serena a visit if its not a bother?" asked Serena's mother on Ash's phone.

"What's the problem?" asked Ash.

"I have no idea at all, I just came up to her room seeing her crying in tears while saying the name Ash. So I took her phone and I saw a name in her contacts similar to the name she was repeatedly saying." said Grace.

"I'll come right over." said Ash. "Sorry Misty, I have to go, let's do this again sometime." Ash added.

"Sure..." sighed Misty.

Walking over to Serena's house, he saw her mother outside waiting for him.

"You must be Ash, Nice to meet you. Serena's upstairs still crying." said Grace.

"I'll go right ahead." said Ash.

Going to Serena's Room, he saw Serena crying.

"Serena? What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Ash? Is that you?" asked Serena. "Oh Ash, I'm so sorry about the incident, I wanted to apologize and thank you about what you did that day."

"Is that all? Then why are you crying? You know I already told you that you shouldn't worry about me, I mean, yeah I got injured but I did it to save you, even if I didn't know you, I would've still saved you because that's who I am." said Ash.

"Listen, I have to go, I still have go home or my mom will get angry at me." said Ash.

"Wait!" said Serena. Serena then hugs Ash and whispered to him "Thank you again Ash."


	3. Chapter 3: The Robbery

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFIC!**

Next day was another school day. Ash and Serena were in the same class.

"Hi Serena." greeted Ash.

"Hi Ash, have you seen May?" asked Serena.

"May? Hmm, no, not really." said Ash.

"Weird, she didn't pick up her phone this morning too." said Serena.

"Maybe she's sick or something? Should we visit her after school?" asked Ash.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to take your free time." said Serena.

"No Problem, she is your best friend after all." said Ash.

After school, Ash and Serena went to May's house.

"By the way Ash, did you know May's dad is actually a Gym Leader in the Hoenn Region?" asked Serena.

"No way, I want to meet him and fight him one day. After all, my goal is to become a Pokemon Master." said Ash.

"Goals huh..." said Serena.

"Knock, knock, Hello? Anyone there? Is May there?" asked Serena.

When the door opened, a Luxray used Thunderbolt aiming at Serena. Ash quickly took the hit for Serena.

"ASH!" yelled Serena.

"I'm Fine, Don't worry." said Ash.

"Hmph, looks like my Luxray's thunderbolt didn't do much damage to you aye." says a guy wearing a ski mask.

"Looks like May's house is getting robbed." said Serena.

"Don't worry Serena, I'll protect you. Go Pikachu!" said Ash.

A glowing light came out of his Pokeball and a Pikachu appeared.

"Pikachu, Use Iron Tail!" commanded Ash.

"Pika-Pi!" says his yellow mouse pokemon. Luxray was hit by Pikachu's Iron Tail and fainted.

"No Luxray! You'll pay for this brat! Return Luxray!" said the robber as he runs away.

"You okay Serena?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ash." said Serena.

Entering the house, they saw May and his family tied up. Serena quickly called the police for this crime. After that day, May has started going back to school again. And Ash's Popularity increased even more, from being a handsome fellow to a hero. Starting that day, the girls in his school was calling Ash a dream boat.

"Morning Ash! You're getting popular by the day, especially during what happened yesterday at May's" said Serena.

"Why does this always happen?" asks Ash.

"What's wrong? You're getting popular, maybe too popular eve for me!" said Serena.

"This happened to me in my last school, all the girls keeps asking me out just because I saved someone. Let me tell you one thing Serena, Ash Ketchum does not believe in LOVE!" said Ash.

"You don't?" asked Serena.

"Nope, I would never look at someone in a romatic way." said Ash while Serena was getting heart broken thinking she doesn't have a chance with Ash.

A blue haired girl was standing outside their classroom looking for Ash.

"Excuse me, Is Ash Ketchum here?" says the blue haired girl.

"That's me, How can I help you?" asked Ash.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" yelled the girl at Ash.

Ash was surprised at what the blue haired girl said. "Wait, what? I don't even know who you are and yet you're asking me to go out with you?" said Ash.

"Oh sorry, I'm Dawn, so would you please go out with me Ash Ketchum?" asked Dawn.

"Sorry but I don't go on dates." said Ash.

"I thought so... Yup... I got rejected..." said Dawn as she walked away crying.

"Ash, That was too harsh." said Serena.

"What? I told you that I won't date anyone." said Ash.

"Even if it's me?" Serena murmured.

"What did you say?" asked Ash.

"Nothing, dummy..." said Serena.


	4. Chapter 4: Confession? Rejection!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFIC!**

Two weeks had passed and Ash's popularity is increasing by the day. Their teacher, Ms. Cynthia, noticed that Ash was very popular. What she didn't know, Serena was getting a bit mad at Ash for not talking to her for those two weeks.

"Ash! Wanna go to the cafete-" said Serena before getting cut off by girl who wanted to talk to Ash.

"Excuse me Ash, could you please help us carry some stuff into our club room? This is too much for me." said the girl and a small blush came up on her cheeks while asking Ash.

"Sure, where's your club at?" asked Ash to the girl. Ash and the girl carried the stuff to the girl's club, the drama club.

School had ended, Serena was busy doing work for the student council. She was carrying a boat load of boxes to put at the storage room. Ash then walked by the hallway where Serena was going. Serena didn't see Ash because of the boxes, she then bumped into Ash.

"Wow there, that's a lot of boxes for a girl like you. Here, I'll help you out." said Ash while taking the boxes from Serena.

"Geez, these are heavy, why are you carrying them by yourself? Aren't there any male student council members to help you out? I mean, you're the president, Serena." said Ash.

"The student council doesn't have any male members unfortunately..." said Serena.

"Wait? Why don't I make Ash a member? I'll ask him if he wants to bepart of the student council." thought Serena.

"Hey Ash, you're a male aren't you?" asked Serena.

"Is that supposed to make me laugh?" said Ash.

"Oh, sorry. No, I mean, why don't you join the student council? We could use a man like you to help out with jobs like these." said Serena.

"Hmm, a student council without a male to help them out? That seems pretty awful for girls to do these kind of jobs..." said Ash.

"So will you? There's one spot for you if you want to." said Serena.

"I'm not really sure, but if you really need me badly, sure." said Ash, making Serena's heart pound.

While they carried the boxes to the storage room, Serena then asked Ash something that made him jump.

"Hey Ash?" said Serena in a calmly matter. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." she added.

"What is it? Wow! Serena, you're face is red! Do you have a fever or something?" asked Ash as he places his hands on Serena's forehead making her blush even more.

"Ash!" yelled Serena.

"Y-yes?" said Ash.

"I-I-I L-L-LI-..." said Serena.

"I Li?" asked Ash.

"I LIKE YOU OKAY! I like you Ash, I like you're always kind, how helpful you are." said Serena but Ash took it for something else.

"I like you too Serena, hope we could be friends forever." said Ash making her heart break.

"Not in that way Ash, in a... romantic way." said Serena.

"Uhhh... uhhhhhhhh... th-thanks Serena but I... *sigh* Look Serena, you're a nice girl, cute, and smart but I'm not into relationships..." said Ash.

Serena's heart completely broke when she heard Ash say those words from his mouth.

"I-I see... wow... even I got rejected." said Serena while a few tear drops were falling from her eyes. She dropped the boxes she was carrying and ran away from Ash.

"Serena! Hold on! Let's talk about this!" yelled Ash but she never did come back to talk.

The next day, Serena was absent in school. Ash was worried sick.

"Where could she be?" asked Ash.

Ash still didn't see Serena for half a week now. Cynthia, their teacher, came in and gave her students some bad news.

"Everyone, I have some bad news. Serena, our student council president, has moved to the Kalos region and will be transferring schools there. I just got a called from her mother telling me that she'll be transferring." said Cynthia.

Everyone in class was surprised at what Ms. Cynthia said, especially Ash, who was completely shocked at what he had heard.

"Why didn't she tell me that she'll be moving away?! Does May know about this?" thought Ash.

Ash tries to call Serena's phone over and over but no one answers it. During lunch, he saw Clemont eating with his sister, Bonnie, and May. Ash cam up to them and asked if they know what happened to Serena.

"Guys! What happened to Serena? Do you know anything May?" said Ash.

"No, not even a single idea." said May.

Serena only told Bonnie the details why she moved but Bonnie was feeling a bit guilty which Ash noticed.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" asked May.

"Ash, I know why Serena left." said Bonnie.

"YOU DO?!" Ash, Clemont, and May yelled.

"I'll tell you the truth. Ash, Serena confessed to you right?" said Bonnie.

"Wait, Serena confessed to Ash? Oh My God!" said May.

"Well, Ash rejected her and she thought talking to Ash would make their friendship more akward if she stayed." said Bonnie.

"So she moved because I rejected her?" asked Ash who was feeling guilty. Thinking it over, Ash decided to go to Kalos to get back Serena.

"Clemont, Bonnie, May, I'm going to get back Serena. Please tell the teachers I'll be gone for awhile." said Ash.

"Are you crazy? Kalos is far away!" said Clemont.

"Don't you worry guys, I'll bring back Serena no matter what." said Ash.

"Good Luck Ash, I'll send Serena's address to your phone." said Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie." said Ash.

Ash then grabbed his bag from the classroom and rushed back home. He went to get a taxi to go to the airport. He bought a ticket and boarded the plane that is headed to the Kalos Region.

When he arrived at Kalos, he took a taxi to Serena's House. When he got there, he rang the doorbell and a blonde girl opened the door. It was Serena.

"Ash!? What are you doing here?" asked Serena.

"Serena! Who's at the door?" yelled here mom.

"Come in Ash, come in." said Serena.

"I need to talk to you Serena." said Ash.

"Serena! I asked who's at the do- Ash?" said her mom.

"Good afternoon Serena's Mom." said Ash.

"Can we please talk somewhere else Serena? Follow me." said Ash.

"Where are we going?" asked Serena.

Ash lead Serena to a park nearby.

"A park? What are we doing in a park?" asked Serena.

"Why did you move Serena?" asked Ash.

"How did you know I was here? Bonnie told you?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, she did, why though?" asked Ash.

"Because I confessed to you and you rejected me like that Dawn girl, so I thought our friendship was ruined when I confessed to you, that's why I moved to Kalos." said Serena.

"Look Serena, our friendship will never go away. It all started when you crashed into me remember?" said Ash.

"Look, I know I rejected you but that doesn't mean you have to move far far away." said Ash.

"But-" said Serena but was cut off by Ash.

"No Buts! Serena, please, come back to Kanto, everyone is worried." said Ash.

After giving it some thought, Serena told her mom she can stay at Kalos but Serena will be going back to Kanto living in a dorm. Her mother gladly accepted.


	5. Chapter 5: Stranger Danger (FINALE)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFIC!**

Two days had passed and Serena is back to Kanto with Ash. Everyone in school was glad that Serena was back.

"Serena? Do you have a moment?" asked Ash.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Serena.

"There's this guy who told me he wanted to talk to you later after school. His name is Calem." said Ash.

"After school? Where?" asked Serena.

"At the School Entrance." said Ash.

"Okay." said Serena.

After school, Serena went to the school entrance waiting or a guy named Calem. He saw a hot guy standing by the gate.

"Are you Calem by any chance?" asked Serena.

"Indeed, and you're Serena." said Calem.

"So , what did you need me for?" asked Serena.

"This may be sudden, but please go out with me Serena!" said Calem.

Serena was shocked at what Calem said. She was about to say 'no' but she gave it some thought.

"Why is this happening? Ash is the one I love, not him... but, Ash already rejected me. Maybe I should give this guy a chance." thought Serena.

"Uhm, sure Calem, it's a date." said Serena.

"Really? I'll pick you up then at five, see you tomorrow." said Calem.

The next day, Calem arrived at Serena's dorm.

"Ready to go Serena?" asked Calem.

"Where are we going?" asked Serena.

"It's a Secret!" said Calem.

Calem brought Serena to a shopping mall where she had bought alot of clothing and accessories. But they didn't know Ash was at the same mall buying things for his mother. He then saw Serena with Calem, who he thinks was very suspicious. Worrying about Serena, he followed the two around the mall. After going aroung the mall, Calem dragged Serena to a hotel, where they checked in. This is where Serena notices something. Calem is a crazy guy.

"Calem, what are you doing?" asked Serena.

"Come on Serena, take it off." said Calem.

"Take what off? Calem you're scaring me! SOMEONE HELP ME!" yelled Serena.

Ash was right infront of their room, hearing the conversation inside when he heard Serena yell for help. He kicked the door open and called out his Pikachu.

"Hold it right there Calem! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" said his yellow pokemon.

Calem was stunned, Ash called the police and Calem was arrested for sexual harrassment.

"Are you okay Serena?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but how did you know I was here?" asked Serena.

"Well uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'll explain on the way home, for now, I'll walk you home." said Ash.

"Okay, thanks." said Serena.

When Ash and Serena got to her dorm, Serena thanked Ash for saving her once again.

"Hey Ash, thanks for walking me home." said Serena.

"No Problem." said Ash.

"Oh! And Ash, this is for saving me." Serena then give Ash a quick kiss on the cheek which made Ash paralyze outside Serena's door. Serena thought of what she just did and shut the door.

"What did I just do! My heart got me moving on my own! How will Ash react! Oh No!" thought Serena.

"What was that about?" said Ash touching his cheek where Serena kissed him.

When Ash got back home, he went to his bedroom and thought of what happened. Then he fell asleep.

Ash saw Serena going really far far away.

"Serena? SERENA! SERENA!"

"SERENA!" yelled Ash as he woke up from his dream.

"Oh god, what was that about?" thought Ash.

"A dream about Serena? I think that must mean..." said Ash.

The next day, Ash wanted to talk to Serena but Serena was avoiding Ash because of what happened last night.

"Serena! Hold up! I need to talk to you!" yelled Ash but Serena was still trying to avoid Ash.

After school, he waited for Serena to go home at the school entrance. When Serena passed through the gate, Ash grabbed her hand and talked to her.

"Serena! Why were you avoiding me?" said Ash.

"..." No response from Serena.

"I need to talk to you Serena." said Ash.

"If its about last night, I'm sorry, my heart just wanted to do it. I didn't mean to Ash, I didn't mean to ki-" Serena was cut off when Ash kissed her in the lips.

"Wha-wha-wha-what? Ash?!" said Serena.

"Serena, I like you. Sorry about last time, I just realized last night that I was actually in love with you." said Ash.

"Serena?" said Ash.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"I'm just really happy, I love you Ash." said Serena.

"I love you too." said Ash.

And they kissed again on the lips.

**A/N: Well, that's the finale, I hope you liked my first fanfic. More Amourshipping Fanfics in the future.**


End file.
